The internet and other network structures are widely used to distribute rich multimedia content using a variety of computing devices. However, the capabilities of the devices to access, process and display the content vary widely. Given the wide plethora of device types used in such communication, it is difficult for content publishers to anticipate and accommodate the different capabilities of receiving devices. In one known method, multiple versions of the content are generated from a primary version of the content, and one of the versions is selected for transmission to a given device based on the perceived capabilities of the given device. In some instances, the primary version is transcoded or otherwise manipulated based on constraints in display, processing, storage, and other such parameters of client devices targeted for receiving the content. Known transcoding schemes utilize various data compression and media conversion schemes to convert the primary content based on a receiving device's constraints. However, these schemes do not effectively account for inherent characteristics of the primary content.